Thirteen Quarters
by PoisonedHappiness
Summary: Darkness and magic. A girl searching to save the world. A demon with a broken heart and a shattered soul. Insanity and randomness at their best. Dare to follow us?


Prologue-_The Genesis_

Before all began, everything had been calm. Darkness and silence shrouded the Void, covering its nothingness.

Chaos and Harmony danced together, embraced in a perfect equilibrium.

And all was good.

But until that day.

When five comets shot through the Vortex, all turned upside-down.

One comet was glowing with the power of Life, engulfed in green hues of Nature and golden shades of Energy.

One comet was glowing with the power of Love, showered in red shades of Passion and orange hues of Fire.

One comet was glowing with the power of Valour, in the silver hues of Fortitude and turquoise shades of Water.

One comet was glowing with the power of Truth, lit by the white shades of Secrecy and yellow hues of Light.

One comet was glowing with the power of Time, tailed by the black shades of Past, Present and Future and purple hues of Eternity.

They met at the centre of the Void, collapsing together, shattering the silence with a loud, booming growl and the darkness with a blinding flash of light.

The green comet melted, taking the form of a beautiful young lady. She had long, flowing hair, chestnut with green and blue dashes, her eyes shining with green joy.

The blue comet shaped itself into the form of an old man, a long, blue cloak draped across his shoulders, a wooden cane in his hand, his eyes glowing with blue wisdom.

The red comet transformed into a maiden, a young girl, her red hair pulled into a long ponytail, her eyes glimmering with red passion.

The white comet changed its shape, taking the form of a very young boy, his short, blond hair ruffled above his forehead, his eyes glittering with yellow secrets.

The last comet, the purple one, transformed into a young man, a long, purple robe following the shapes of his slender body, black, long sleeves hiding his hands.

The five beings took each other's hands and formed a great circle. Their bodies began glowing in their respective colours, a beautiful shadow forming behind them.

The green shadow represented Leviathan, the Great Serpent.

The blue shadow represented Ouroboros, the Immortal Reptile.

The red shadow represented Amarok, the Icy Wolf.

The white shadow represented Arachnos, the Ancient Spider.

The purple shadow represented Arsalan, the Eternal Puma.

Their auras glowing brightly, the Gods began chanting.

'I, god Ragnar of Valour, grant this Void the Courage it needs to become something.'

'I, goddess Heloise of Life, grant this Void the Life it needs to pulse.'

'I, goddess Amaltheea of Love, grant this Void the Love it needs to light up.'

'I, god Albus of Truth, grant this Void the secrets it needs to breathe.'

'I, god Ethernoss of Time, grant this Void the years it needs to survive.'

The lights engulfing the gods shone brighter, hiding their small figures within their whiteness.

Blue circles formed around Ragnar, spinning in every direction.

Heloise's hair snapped the air, glowing white. It snapped again and flew towards the circles, entering them, melding them together with its own, giving birth to a great sphere, the one which represented the Earth.

White and yellow spheres appeared around Albus, their pure light shining over his skin.

Amaltheea's ponytail began glowing wildly. It snapped the air and shot towards the spheres. It encircled them, combining them into one giant ball of flames which later came to be known as the Sun.

Ragnar clapped his hands together just as Albus clenched his fists. White and yellow spheres and blue circles melded together, forming a scythe-like body which was later named the Moon.

And all this time, Ethernoss stood and watched them complete their labours.

The Earth born, Albus closed his eyes and began whispering.

'I, god of Truth, grant thou the cover that'll help you breathe!'

The boy opened his arms and a round shield grew from thin air. Its dark surface was polished, shining just as a mirror. The boy blew on the surface of the shield. The small puff was absorbed by the dark surface. The shield started glowing and, just under the even surface of the metal, a great, ravaging cyclone formed, its grey and misty contours spiralling wildly.

'Hurricane!' the boy cried as he threw the disc towards the Earth with all his might. When the disc left the hand of the boy, the cyclone inside went astray. It erupted from the metal, spinning towards the globe. The great spiral of wind poured its anguish over the Earth, hitting the soil with its circles, covering the great globe, hiding it from sight.

But, as the clouds cleared, a silvery blanket of air surrounded the Earth. It was the atmosphere.

Amaltheea smiled, her lips curving upwards.

'I, goddess of Love, grant thou the core that'll keep you warm!'

The girl took her bracelet off, holding it by one end. It's great, golden chain began growing. After the red light vanished, the maiden held a long chain, a great, powerful and heavy ball attached by its end.

'Inferno!' the girl had laughed, as she spun the ball around her body, twirling it. She let the chain go, and the ball hit the Earth with full force, entering it deep, leaving behind only volcanoes, geysers, and lava.

Ragnar closed his eyes, the wrinkles marking his face curling.

'I, god of Courage, grant thou the humidity that'll keep you clean!'

The god spun his staff. Its tip glowed blue, leaving behind a trail of sparkles. He then pointed the cane towards the Earth.

'Flood!' he whispered.

He raised the staff, spinning it in his hand, then threw it towards the ground. The cane pierced the ground, pure, turquoise water flowing from the gem at its tip. A loud grumble filled the Earth as mountain ranges, passes, gorges and valleys took birth, rising from the even ground. The water that had been flowing from the gem filled some valleys, some canyons, forming great seas and oceans.

The remaining water filled the ground, forming subterranean lakes and water reservoirs.

Heloise clenched her hands together.

'I, goddess of Life, grant thou the elements that'll keep you alive!'

She took a dagger from the sheath at her hip. The long, beautiful blade started glowing green, its white handle enveloped in a blue glow.

'Sprout!' the woman shouted as she threw the dagger at the ground. It hit the soil, going deep.

White dust rose from the ground. Great, soil bloats covered the Earth's surface. They grew and grew until they exploded. Green vines came out of them, covering the ground. Seeds flew everywhere, trees and bushes growing from nowhere. The white dust spiralled over the ground, melding into small spheres of light. Each sphere took a different shape. They became the creatures and plants that would inhabit the world.

Ethernoss smiled to himself, a purple flicker lighting his eyes.

'I, god of Time, grant thou the years that'll keep you eternal!'

A big scythe appeared from thin air, its handle fashioned from oak wood and its blade curving in a wicked, dark and silvery smile. Purple smoke started swirling around the weapon as the god took it.

'Oblivion!'

The god hurled the scythe towards the Earth. As it flew, spinning in the air, it sliced through the black chains that held everything still. The blade pierced the ground, stone chips flying away.

Time had just begun its flow.

'Now...' Heloise's voice echoed through the abyss.

'...our labours...' Albus' voice ebbed.

'...finally complete...' Amaltheea whispered.

'...we can finally depart...for the Heavens.' Ragnar finished.

'But not yet. Not before we grant this world our memory and wisdom.' Ethernoss interrupted.

'Of course...'

'...dear brother...'

'...thou...'

'...art right.'

Amaltheea placed her hands like in a prayer. Red light and smoke engulfed her body, hiding it.

'I, goddess Amaltheea of Love, leave behind the never ending flame of love.' she whispered.

The smoke and glow ebbed around her body and mixed, forming a great jewel in the shape of a flame.

The jewel fell to the ground, through the mouth of a volcano, burying itself deep under the lava.

'I, goddess Heloise of Life, leave behind the frail symbol of life.' the goddess' voice ebbed.

White mist and green light combined themselves, forming a great emerald egg. The small oval fell to the ground, within a forest, burying itself deep under the ground.

'I, god Ragnar of Courage, leave behind the great droplet of courage.' the god said.

Blue and silver, heavy mist concentrated, forming a great sapphire droplet. The pure jewel fell to the ground, sinking deep under a vast ocean.

'I, god Albus of Truth, leave behind the concealed feather of truth.' the boy said.

White mist and yellow light combined, giving birth to a small, diamond pair of wings. The jewel floated towards the ground, finding its place on the top of the tallest mountain range.

'I, god Ethernoss of Time, leave behind the alternating spirits of the Seasons and the eternal soul of time!' the god said.

A small, amethyst clock fell to the ground, its resting place still unknown.

The spirit o Arsalan, Leviathan, Amarok, Ouroboros and Arachnos started glowing.

The puma leaped towards Leviathan and plucked one small feather from its tail. The quill started glowing wildly, a green hue embracing its fluff.

The puma blew over the feather and it exploded, green fluff embracing the Earth, sinking deep into the essence of Nature.

'Hear me out, Spirits! This here shall be the Season of Spring, when all Life shall sprout!'

Arsalan walked towards Amarok. The wolf stared at the puma and then bit a great mountain. A loud crack filled the void, the mountain snapping in half, a white fang of Amarok falling to the ground.

The puma leaped towards the tooth and touched it with its snout. Fierce, red flames engulfed the sharp bone. The puma crushed the fang into the ground, is white hue combining with the essence of Nature.

'Hear me out, Spirits! This here shall be the Season of Summer, when all Love shall bloom!'

The puma reached for Arachnos. The spider let out a small thread of web. The puma touched it with its paw. The thread started glowing yellow. Arsalan blew over it, casting it over the Earth.

'Hear me out, Spirits! This here shall be the Season of Fall, when all Truth shall reveal!'

Then, the puma paced towards Ouroboros. The great snake scraped one of its scales off, using his teeth. The spirit of time hit it with its tail, sending it towards the Earth, in a heap of blue glow.

'Hear me out, Spirits! This here shall be the Season of Winter, when all Courage shall freeze!'

The puma let out a threatening growl, its voice echoing within the Void.

'Hear me out, Spirits! This here shall be the Great Time, when all Seasons shall bloom!'

A purple mist covered the Earth, melding within the essence of Nature.

'Now...'

'...our labours...'

'...finally complete...'

'...we can depart...'

'...for the Heavens again!'

The gods were enveloped in great, silvery lights, their silhouettes melting into the shapes of the comets.

Then they passed again, hurling through the Vortex.

The gods gone, the divine creatures transformed.

Arsalan transformed into a great statue, its stone body falling to the ground.

Arachnos, Amarok, Ouroboros and Leviathan transformed, their granite shapes falling towards the Earth.

And all was quiet.

But until two comets broke the recurring silence.

One was pale blue, icy mist hanging behind it.

One was pink, silky tails following it.

They stopped and transformed.

The pale one, changed into Isolda, the Goddess of Ice.

The pink one, changed into Amelle, the Goddess of Hope.

'I, goddess Amelle of Hope, grant you the rays that'll keep you hoping!' said the goddess.

Pink shades of silk encircled the Earth, melding with the Essence of Nature.

'I, goddess Isolda of Frost, grant you the blizzards that'll keep you cool!'

Soft flakes of snow covered the Poles, covering them within a cool mattress.

The goddesses started shining again, their shapes changing to those of comets again.

Then they left.

But, the divine spirits of the goddesses remained.

Banwen, the spirit of the great, white owl fell to the ground.

And Amelle, the spirit of the great fairy floated to the ground.

And everything went quiet. Again.

But for all.

* * *

Four great comets came hurtling through the Void that represented the Other World.

One, tailed by the great essence of Nature.

One, tailed by the great essence of Flames.

One, tailed by the great essence of Droplets.

One, tailed by the great essence of Winds.

They were Sylvaine, Goddess of Woods.

Endellion, Goddess of Fire.

Acheron, God of Water.

Zephyrus, God of Wind.

They clenched their fists together, levelled ground taking shape, just like the Earth of the Overworld has been born.

Then they left.

Creatures roamed this land, crafting their houses from wood, from stone or underwater.

And all was good.

And quiet.


End file.
